


The Titanic: An Unexpected Adventure

by rocketsandraccoons



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But don't expect much, Captain!Bard, I'll add decent tags as time goes on!, It's the Titanic for fuck sake, Lovely!Legolas, Mafia!Bolg, Maybe I will pair people together though, Mine Owner!Thorin, Not-So-Dragony!Smaug, People will obviously die, President of Mirkwood Industries!Thranduil, Secretary!Tauriel, Some possible romance, Still Reckless!Kili, Still Thorins Heir!Fili, Still likes to fuck off!Gandalf, We all know how that ended, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsandraccoons/pseuds/rocketsandraccoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Baggins finds herself going on the trip of a lifetime when Gandalf shows up at her door one day. For all she is a Baggins, she has always been more of a Took.</p>
<p>Once the ship sets sail, she finds herself employed as Thorin Durin's burglar. Set the task of stealing from Smaug the terrible, who took over the Erebor Mining company, which belonged to Thorin's grandfather.</p>
<p>However, also aboard the ship, is an unhappy Thranduil, who wants nothing more than to reclaim that which belongs to himself; that which would save his company from going under. And an angry Bolg, who wants nothing more than to take Thorin's head and stick it on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Bella has no idea if she'll ever return from her trip, but what she does know, is that if she does, she will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Titanic: An Unexpected Adventure

It was a typical Saturday, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Bella was preparing to go down to the market. Her coat was on, and her boots laced up, fingers pressing down on the door handle. Then, there was knocking. It almost startled her, but never the less, she opened the door, and let a smile take over her face.

“Hullo.”

There was an elderly man stood there, looking down at her with curious blue eyes. He was dressed all in grey, and had matching hair and a beard. “You must be Miss Baggins.”

Raising an eyebrow, she gave a small but firm nod. “Yes, that would be me.”

“Well, you certainly look like your mother.” He did a quick once over and a smile tugged at his lips. “And I suppose, you take after your mother in more than just looks, hmm? Perhaps, a thirst for an adventure, yes?”

Bella's heart almost stopped as she stared up at the man, the smile falling from her face. “E-Excuse me.” Her hand twitched and the urge to slam the door in the visitors face was almost too much to bear. “I do not know what you are talking about sir, but I have _no_ interest in adventures, thank you very much.” It was most certainly a lie, but she had made her bed and she had lay in it. Being a Baggins of Bag-End meant that adventures were a no- _no_. Oh, she could just imagine the look on the Sackville-Bagginses faces if she ran off.

It had been far too blunt and straight to the point as well, not to mention the fact he seemed to know who her mother was. She could remember being told stories of a strange elderly man that appeared at Belladonna's door one day and whisked her off on an adventure. But surely, it could not be the _same_ elderly man?

“Not even a venture to America? The Titanic sets sail in two days, I expect you shall be on it.”

The Titanic.

_The Titanic_.

Her heart sped up. “Look, even if I did agree to go on t-this adventure, I could not afford a ticket onto that ship at such late notice!”

“Then it's a good job I have one to spare.” He did yet another once over before smiling to himself. “I suppose that is it settled. You are coming, I shall inform the others.”

“T-the _others_.” Her heart was pounding in her chest. “Sir, I- I do not understand what is going on!”

“You will, tomorrow night.”

_Tomorrow night._

“N... No! I'm sorry sir, but we do not want any adventures here, today- Or any other day for that matter! I am a _Baggins_ , of _Bag-End_ and we do not go running off on adventures.” She could feel her dignity slowly seeping away and her stomach churned, this would not end well for her.

“Yet you are also a Took. And they do have a good thirst for adventure.” His eyes narrowed slightly, his lips curved into an almost perfect smirk. “I shall see you tomorrow evening miss Baggins, along with the rest of our company. I expect you to be packed and ready to set sail by the morn after. Get all your affairs in order, hmm.”

And with that, he disappeared down the garden path, along the dirt track and out of sight, leaving a very confused and baffled Bella Baggins.


End file.
